


Launch Date

by Aki_Usagi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4seasonsofklance, Adam is betting master, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Had to fix her broken character development, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, She's only in the first scene, Shiro and Adam are basically Keith's dads, along with Hunk and Romelle, everyone should fear their wallets if he's involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi
Summary: Made for the 4seasonsofklance Zine.When Allura turns Lance down in joining him for his family's dinner, there's only one person Lance wants to talk to. Unfortunately, his mother and Kolivan stole him away for training before he got to him. Guess his Earth dads would have to do.This is basically a rewrite of the episode Launch Date and how I believe it should have gone with all the development that had been happening in past seasons.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Launch Date

Lance stood in front of Allura and Romelle fidgeting slightly. Allura looked at Romelle as she elbowed her, smiling. Allura was about to relent and give in to Lance, but when she looked up into Lance’s eyes, she felt guilt. Disappointment. Allura pressed her lips together before sighing, “I’m sorry, Lance,” she said, “But I really must focus my attention on the Altean from the Colony,” Romelle was shocked, but Lance seemed to expect it.

“I understand, Princess,” Lance said, smiling softly, “I was just…hoping to give you a break.”

Allura smiled, understanding the unsaid meaning of _help you after Lotor_ , “You’re sweet, Lance,” she said, walking over and hugging him. She whispered, “But that is not fair to you,” they pulled away.

“Good luck, Allura,” Lance said as he turned and left, leaving a gaping Hunk behind.

Allura walked away and Romelle had a similar confused look on her face as Hunk. They looked at each other, “What just happened?” Romelle questioned.

“I...have no idea,” Hunk admitted, “But I think I just lost a bet with Professor Williams.”

* * *

Lance hesitated before knocking on the door in front of him. A man answered it, “Oh,” he smiled, “Hello Lance,” he turned into the room, “Takashi! It’s for you!”

“No, it, um isn’t necessarily-” Lance stopped as Shiro came into view behind Adam.

“What was that, Adam-Lance?” Shiro blinked in confusion.

Lance waved awkwardly, “Hi…um,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Have either of you…seen Keith? He’s not in his room.”

Adam and Shiro looked at each other before back at Lance, “Keith’s training with his mother and Kolivan,” Adam replied, “I wouldn’t bother them for a bit. I hear James nearly lost his head by just walking by. They should probably be finished soon though. Is everything okay?”

Lance laughed nervously, “Um, I just…wanted to talk with him?” he phrased it more as a question, “He’s usually a pretty good listener.”

“He is,” Shiro said, “But Adam and I taught him that skill. Anything we can do? We don’t need major distractions as we head for space.”

“I…know,” Lance sighed as Adam moved aside for Lance to come in.

Adam closed the door, “Tea? Coffee?” he asked.

“No,” Lance smiled, “But thank you, Professor Williams.”

“Adam,” the man chided, “I’ve told all of you to call me Adam. You’re way beyond my teaching anymore.” 

He pulled down three mugs despite Lance’s answer, “Habit,” Lance shrugged, sitting beside Shiro.

Adam passed a mug of premade tea to Lance and Shiro before taking a sip of his own, “So, what’s wrong, Lance?” Shiro asked.

Lance spun his mug in his hands, “Well, I asked Allura out a little bit ago.”

“Oh?” both men asked in unison.

Lance nodded, staring into his mug of tea, missing the two officers’ glances at each other, “How did that go?” Adam questioned.

Lance shrugged, “Like I thought it would,” he stated, sipping the tea slowly, “She’s rejected me the whole deca-phoerr…year,” Lance glanced up at Adam, “Sorry. Habit.”

Adam hummed, “So if you were expecting her to reject you,” he stated, “Why ask? Wouldn’t that just hurt you and possibly your friendship?”

“Hunk was a little pushy, but I’ve been wanting to ask her out for a while. She’s…well…amazing really,” he said

“She is,” Shiro agreed, “Allura's great at many things, but, I have to ask this, Lance,” Lance looked up at Shiro, curious, “With how many times she’s turned you down, whether you were joking or meaningful, why keep chasing after her if she held no interest?”

After a few minutes of Lance's silence, Adam decided to break it, “Lance,” he said, and Lance jumped slightly before looking at Adam, “You don’t have to answer this. You know that we mean nothing by it, but are you only interested in women?”

Lance froze, “I…” he looked into his tea as if expecting an answer to write itself in the liquid, “Well, no,” he admitted, “But…I grew up in Cuba so, it’s still not widely accepted-”

“You hid,” Shiro said, smiling, “Is this the first time you’re even admitting it to yourself?” Lance only nodded, “You know that’s okay, right?”

Lance shrugged, “I _know_ ,” he stressed, “I just…” he sighed, “Family is important and…”

Adam set his mug down, “Let me tell you a story, Lance,” he said, “When the Garrison came to the Media after you five went flying into space, they told them you were missing,” Adam smirked, “The next day, Veronica stormed in with your entire family. Aunts, uncles, cousins, _everyone_ —I swear half of Florida was here. I lost count of how many sandals smacked both Sanda and Iverson. Most of them had to stay in the hallway because the office wasn’t large,” Lance snorted once, “Point is, Lance. After everything that’s happened and the reaction they had with your disappearance, I doubt you coming out as bisexual is going to hurt anything.”

Lance smiled, “Maybe…”

“Listen, Lance,” Shiro said, “Coming out to family is never easy. Admittedly, some don’t take it well, but your family loves you. They’ve shown that by moving to Washington State to be closer to you, “But whatever you decide to do is up to you, but if I could just put in my own two cents: I believe you moved on from thinking of Allura romantically a while ago.”

“Yeah…” Lance said, “I know,” he stood up, “Thanks for the talk.”

“Any time,” Adam smiled, “I think Keith should be finished training by now, if you still want to talk to him.”

Lance nodded, “Thanks,” he paused slightly, “Uh, where would he be?”

“I believe he and Kosmo like to rest by the Black Lion.” Shiro suggested. “Thanks,” Lance said for the third time before walking out.

“How long until Lance figures his own feelings out?” Adam asked, once the door closed behind Lance.

Shiro deadpanned, “No way in quiznak am I betting with you,” he stated, “I made that mistake once-”

“Six times,” Adam smirked.

“Remind me why I’m marrying you again?” Shiro said and Adam only chuckled.

* * *

Keith sat with Kosmo on top of the Black Lion. The sun was slowly lowering from its high noon position, “There you are,” Keith heard before turning, smiling slightly as Lance climbed onto Black’s head, “You know, you’re a hard person to find when you want to be,” he sat beside him, “Whatcha doing?”

Keith shrugged, “Resting,” he said, “Mom and Kolivan run me more than I did myself on the Castle.”

“That’s saying something,” Lance chuckled, “I just got back from talking to your dads-”

“Lance,” Keith almost whined, but managed to hold himself back, “They aren’t my-”

“Call them brothers all you want Keith,” Lance smirked, “Adam nearly hugged you to death and then scolded you for almost as long as Colleen did Pidge. They’re your dads. Deal with it,” he chuckled.

Keith huffed, his smile returning, “You said you were looking for me,” he said, “What’s up?”

Lance shrugged, “I asked Allura out,” he stated.

“Oh, wow,” Keith was wide eyed slightly, “That’s great.”

“She turned me down,” Lance stated.

“Oh…” Keith trailed off, obviously trying to think of what to say next.

“It’s fine,” Lance said, leaning back on his hands and looking at him, “I expected it. It’s not like she’s ever been receptive to my advances.”

“Still,” Keith said, “Are you okay?”

Lance shrugged, “Honestly,” he said, looking out over the desert, “I’m more okay than I thought I would be. I think Shiro had it right. I moved on from her a while ago.”

Keith relaxed slightly before joining Lance in looking out into the desert. After a few minutes of silence, Keith spoke up, “I know you tried to change yourself so Allura would like you,” Lance looked over at Keith, “but you know exactly what you have to offer, Lance. You shouldn’t have to change who you are to make _one_ person happy.”

Lance blinked once before smiling, “Yeah, I know,” he said, “Thanks, Keith.”

Keith smiled back before turning to Kosmo, who had nosed his hand. Keith began petting his dog while Lance tried to figure something out. Why did he feel like he did back at the beginning? There was no reason to feel rivalry. _Oh fuck_. Lance stilled at the _very_ abrupt realization. Where the quiznak did these feelings come from?! 

Keith looked over at Lance and seemed to sense something was off, “You alright, Lance?” he asked.

“Uh…yep!” Lance squeaked out, “Yep! Totally fine!” Keith raised an eyebrow in doubt, “Uh, I’ll…be right back,” before he knew it, Lance had scooted to the edge of Black and begun climbing down.

Keith blinked but decided against following. That was a bit concerning, but he wasn’t hurt. Keith looked back at the desert in front of him. Meanwhile, down below, Lance was trying to figure out when the actual hell he had a _crush_ on _Keith_. It was not coming easily. 

After a full hour, Keith called down to Lance, “Everything alright down there, Lance?” concern was laced in his voice.

Lance released a slow breath, finally understanding himself, “Yeah,” Lance called, “I’m alright, Keith. Hey, could you possibly come down here a second? I have something to ask you.”

Without an answer, Keith arrived in a flash with Kosmo by his side. Keith looked Lance over quickly as if trying to see for himself whether or not Lance was alright. Finally, the Black Paladin relaxed, “What’s up?” he asked.

Lance pressed his lips together, “So, um,” he said, rubbing his neck again; this was suddenly a lot harder than it was with Allura, “My family’s having a large dinner gathering. Would you…want to come?”

Keith tilted his head slightly, “Sure, Lance,” Keith said, “What time?”

Lance felt his heart stop momentarily, “Uh…” Lance said, honestly surprised Keith said yes, _shit_ , “Six-ish?” he said, “Mamá usually starts cooking about four and…um, are you sure?”

Keith smiled at Lance and shook his head slightly, “Lance,” he said, “I want to go. Okay?”

Lance felt butterflies in his stomach and smiled, “I’ll text you the coordinates, okay?”

Keith looked confused slightly, but nodded, “Alright,” he said, “Six?” he asked again.

Lance nodded, “I should…uh, get going,” he said, “Mamá will have my head if I don’t warn her before she starts cooking.”

“I’ll see you in a little bit then.”

Lance slowly backed away, gave Keith a little wave, then turned and ran for the Garrison building. Keith looked at Kosmo, “That was weird,” he said, “Come on, boy.” Kosmo followed Keith obediently, “Wonder what Lance was so nervous about? It’s not like I was going to tell him no when he invited the whole team.”

Kosmo looked at his owner and never wished more that he could talk like his owner seemed to think. Sometimes his owner is an idiot.

* * *

Lance walked into his family's large farmhouse, “Mamá!” Lance called, slipping off his shoes, “¡Estoy en casa!”

“In the kitchen, Mijo!” Maria McClain called.

Lance walked down the hall and turned, “Are you already cooking?” Lance was confused.

“No, making a list of what I need to get from the market,” Maria stated, looking at her son, “Why?”

Lance fidgeted, “I, um,” he said, “Invited someone.”

Maria perked up and grinned, “Mijo, that’s wonderful,” she said, “Is it the Princess you told us about?”

“Uh…no,” Lance said, nervously, “It’s…not a girl.”

Maria looked surprised, “…It’s not Hunk, is it?” she asked, “Because, mijo, I’m afraid he might be just a bit too straight.”

Lance snorted, glad his mother wasn’t upset or angry, “No, Mamá,” he wiped a stray tear from his eye, “It’s not Hunk. We’re just friends,” Maria nodded, “It’s Keith, actually.”

Maria brightened, “I didn’t want to say anything, mijo,” she said, “but that boy gives you lovesick puppy dog eyes every time I see him. I’m so happy you return his obvious affections!”

Lance blushed, “It…took awhile for me to figure it out myself.”

Maria knew the hidden meaning behind Lance’s words and walked over to her son to hug him, “We will always love you, mijo,” she said, “We lost you once and that was beyond our control. We will never do that to you,” she pulled away and looked at her teary eyed youngest, “Familia es familia. That will never change.”

“Thanks, Mamá,” Lance said.

Maria nodded, “Now,” she said, walking back over to her list on the counter, “Is Keith allergic to anything? What does he like?” Lance laughed, “You know what, never mind. You come to market with me.”

“Yes, Mamá,” Lance said, “When are Veronica and Rachel supposed to be back?”

“About three, why?” Maria asked as she finished writing things on her list.

“I…wanted help with picking an outfit and Luis and Marco are useless in that department and Lisa will have her hands full with Nadia and Sylvio.”

“Ah, then we'll finish shopping quickly then. Let’s go! Rápido rápido!” Lance laughed as his mother practically pushed him out of the house.

* * *

Keith walked into Shiro and Adam’s apartment, “Shiro! Adam!” he closed the door.

Shiro and Adam, seated on the couch, turned in tandem to look at Keith, “Hey, Keith,” Adam said, “What’s up?”

Keith just hummed, “Lance was acting weird,” he said with concern in his voice.

Shiro and Adam glanced at each other, “Weird how?” Shiro asked.

“Like…” Keith hesitated, searching for the right words, “He was really nervous about asking me to his family dinner thing.”

“He asked you?” Adam and Shiro asked in shock.

Keith narrowed his eyes, “Yeah. Didn’t he invite the whole team?” he asked, confused, “He said he talked to you two beforehand and that Allura rejected him for a date. Wasn’t he asking everyone as a way of saving face with her?”

“Keith,” Adam was smiling slightly, “Lance never asked us to go to his family dinner.”

“What?” Keith asked.

“From what Veronica’s told me,” Adam said, “this is just a big family gathering before she and Lance head off into space.”

“Then…why invite just me?” Keith’s heart felt like it was about to come out of his chest.

“Honestly, not how I would picture a first date,” Adam chuckled, “Jumping right into meeting the family.”

“Date?” Keith squeaked, face turning red, “B-but Lance likes Allura! Girls!” he was backing up towards the wall.

Adam sighed before standing up in unison with Shiro. Both acted as if this were routine as they each gently pushed either side of Keith towards a room. They sat Keith on the bed and Shiro sat beside him, “I’m going to attempt to find him a nice outfit for the heavy winter Washington’s in currently,” Adam stated before walking out of the room.

Keith blinked once before looking at Shiro with confused fear, yet hopefulness. Shiro sighed before smiling, “Lance comes from Cuba, Keith,” he said, “You have to remember that not everywhere sees same sex relationships as a good thing. Lance _is_ bisexual. He was just afraid to admit it to both himself and his family,” Shiro laughed as Keith fell backward onto the bed, “One would think you’d be happy, Keith. You’ve been pining after this boy since your Bonding Moment.”

“Shut up!” Keith covered his face with his hands, face bright red, “I never actually thought he’d like me back!”

“Well, he does,” Shiro chuckled, “And for quite a while if the rivalry he made up is anything to go by.”

Keith grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Adam, returning with a pile of clothes, paused, “Did you break him?” Adam asked.

“No, I think that honor goes to Lance,” Shiro chuckled.

Keith sat up, holding the pillow, “What if he doesn’t actually like me?” he asked, “What if this is all just because Allura-” Keith cut himself off as Shiro raised his non-floating arm.

“I think there were some of your clothes in the dryer,” Adam stated, dumping the pile he had on the bed, “I want this nonsense taken care of by the time I’m back,” Adam left the room once again.

Keith looked at Shiro nervously. Shiro sighed, “First of all,” he said, “If Lance even _thought_ of doing that, I would kill him. Red Paladin or not,” Keith snorted, “Secondly, I don’t remember much from my time in the Astral Plane, but I remember one thing. Lance flirted with Allura constantly in the beginning, yes, but as soon as he became the Red Paladin, _your_ right hand, it all stopped,” Keith looked at Shiro, hopeful, “It only mildly began to pick up again _after_ you left. In that sense, he only actually began to think about his feelings. Yes,” Shiro admitted, “He liked Allura, but I believe he moved on from her once you two actually started getting close. When you first returned from the Abyss, only Lance noticed something was different about you. I honestly believe Lance has genuine feelings for you, Keith, perhaps even stronger than his feelings for Allura. It just took a lot of growing up on his part before he could admit that to even himself.”

Keith took a shaky breath and hugged the pillow tighter. Adam walked back in with more clothes, “Are we good?” he asked.

“I believe so,” Shiro said, standing up, “Let me know if you need bad fashion sense advice,” with that said, Shiro left his fiancé with Keith in the room, closing the door.

* * *

Adam walked out of the room after a good hour and a half, and Shiro paused mid-sip of his coffee, “Done?” Shiro asked, “How’s he look?”

Adam smirked and moved so Shiro could see Keith nervously pulling on the sleeve of the simple navy blue peacoat with wide lapels. Shiro smiled at Keith, “You look nice, Keith,” he said as he sipped his coffee again.

Underneath the peacoat was a simple red mock-turtleneck shirt paired with a darker shade red scarf, simple black colored denim jeans, and black leather boots, with Oxford detailing around the toe, “Green socks though?” Shiro questioned, looking at his fiancé.

“It was the only matching pair I could find,” Adam deadpanned.

Shiro hummed, “I do like your hair though, Keith,” he said, “You should wear it back more often.”

“As long as Adam isn’t the one trying to pull my hair out of my skull, sure,” Keith said, shooting Adam a glare, “I want my gloves though.”

“You are _not_ wearing those damn biker gloves,” Adam said firmly.

Shiro set his mug down, “You better get going, Keith,” he said, “You don’t want to be late,” he walked Keith over to the door, “Be careful, okay? No speeding,” Shiro sneakily stuck Keith’s extra gloves into the coat pocket facing away from Adam, “No running red lights and no weaving through slow drivers, got it?”

“I thought he was taking the Teludav?” Adam narrowed his eyes.

“Bye Adam!” Keith left before Shiro answered. 

Adam glared at his fiancé, “He was nervous,” Shiro deadpanned, “Let him have the quiznaking gloves.”

Adam huffed in annoyance, but didn’t say anything else.

* * *

Lance came down the stairs adjusting the sleeves of his long-sleeved, dark-brown, collared thermal that was underneath a cream short-sleeved henley, which he nervously fixed over his denim jeans, “Lance, quit fidgeting,” Lisa scolded lightly from the couch, “You look fine.”

Lance groaned, “I can’t help it!” He waved his arms dramatically, “What if Keith doesn’t think this is a date? I didn’t exactly tell him that.”

“You invited him to a family dinner,” Veronica said tonelessly, arms crossed, “And _only_ him. How can he _not_ see this as a date?”

Lance deadpanned back, “Keith is oblivious as quizna-ow!” a sandal smacked the back of Lance’s head.

“No cursing, Leonel!” Maria’s voice came from the kitchen behind him, “I don’t know what that word actually means, but Coran said it was a curse word!”

“Thanks for nothing, Coran,” Lance muttered.

“What was that?!” Maria called back.

Lance was saved by the bell. Literally, “That must be Keith!” Lance ran for the front door.

Lance opened the door and nearly slammed it in Keith’s face. Okay, so Keith obviously knew this was a date, but who the hell dressed him?! Lance reminded himself to breathe, “Hey,” Lance breathed out, “You look…nice,” Lance stepped aside for Keith to come in.

“Adam’s doing,” Keith said, smiling at him, “I’m pretty sure Kolivan would’ve been more gentle with my hair and he doesn’t even know what a brush is,” Lance chuckled as he closed the door, “You look nice too, by the way.” Keith added.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “Thanks,” he said, cheeks turning red slightly, “You have no idea how long it took to get Rachel to let go of a blue shirt.”

“You look good in blue, though,” Keith chuckled.

“Yes,” Lance stated, “But that’s the only color beside bright, blaring orange that you’ve seen me in.”

Keith snorted, “Point,” he said, “But, I believe your audience would like introductions soon,” he pointed behind Lance to clear the confused look on his face.

Lance looked behind him and found most of his family smirking at him. Lance blushed brightly, “Uh, right,” he said, “Mi familia, I’m sure you’re all aware of who Keith is,” everyone waved and Keith unconsciously tugged on his coat sleeve, but smiled politely and nodded at them, “Keith, you know Veronica,” Veronica waved slightly, “I think you may have met Nadia and Sylvio at one point.”

“Vaguely,” Keith nodded at them, “I believe you were on babysitting duty one night and you three forced my overworked self to bed.”

Lance chuckled, “Well, this is my sister-in-law, Lisa,” Lisa nodded, putting her hands on her children’s shoulders, smiling, “My brothers, Luis and Marco. My twin sister, Rachel. My father, Brian. And my mother, Maria,” Keith smiled politely at each person as they were introduced.

“It’s very nice to meet you all,” Keith said, tugging on his coat sleeve again, “I’m going to apologize in advance. I am…very bad with names.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Lisa chuckled, “I’ve been married to Luis for eight years now and I still mix up Rachel and Veronica,” Keith relaxed and smiled, “Just be glad you’re getting introduced to just us. Luis decided the best idea in the world was to introduce me at _Christmas_ time,” she gave her husband a playful look causing everyone, including Luis to laugh.

“How many times do I have to apologize?” Luis asked.

“Ask me again in another eight years,” Lisa smirked.

“Enough of this,” Maria said sharply, “Marco, Lance, set the table,” the two chorused ‘yes ma’am’ in unison, “Keith, make yourself at home. Take jacket and shoes off. Warm up from the snow.”

Keith did as instructed and hung his jacket on the rack and placed his boots by the others underneath. After a few minutes, everyone was seated at the table. Lance relaxed when everyone stayed away from any questions about the war. That is, up until dessert was served, but Lance was actually proud of his family for lasting that long, “There are space whales?!” Nadia exclaimed from the kids’ table.

Everyone chuckled before Maria skillfully moved away from this conversation, “Veronica, Lisa,” she stood up, “Help me clean up. Lance,” Maria smiled at him and moved her head slightly towards the door.

Lance stood up, “Hey Keith,” he called, and Keith looked up at Lance as he handed his empty plate to Lisa, “Come with me?” he asked.

Keith blinked, but nodded and followed Lance. Keith grabbed his coat and scarf before slipping on his boots. Lance grabbed a green puffer jacket with orange lining and faux fur on the hood and slipped it on before pulling brown suede boots with plaid lining, exposed when Lance folded them down at the ankle. Lance smiled at Keith before walking out the front door. Keith followed and closed the door behind him. They walked around the farmhouse in silence until they came to what appeared to once have been a hiker’s trail. 

Keith fidgeted with his sleeves, but before he could say something, Lance spoke, “You know, if it wasn’t for the random frozen planet we’d visit,” he huffed a laugh, allowing his breath to become visible, “I probably wouldn’t be as comfortable as I am with these winters,” Keith snorted, hands going into his pockets, face happy, but distracted, “You can ask, you know. I know you’ve been wanting to since you got here.”

Keith sighed, “I just want to understand,” the two stopped, facing each other, “Why me? Why now?”

Lance stuck his own hands in his pockets, “Honest answer? I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I can’t pinpoint exactly when I started. It may have started as admiration back in the Garrison and became more once we started saving the universe,” Lance looked at Keith and smiled softly, “But you’ve always known what to say to me. Always been there for me. When Allura turned me down, it wasn’t Hunk or my family that I sought comfort or reassurance from. It was you,” Keith blushed lightly, “Honestly, I don’t think I would’ve been happy if Allura had said yes. I would’ve thought I was but unconsciously I would know she’d never actually like me…and I think I would have been okay with that.”

Keith stepped forward, “You deserve more than that, Lance,” he said, “You’re observant, caring, and determined. An important part of Voltron.”

Lance smiled, “I really am an idiot,” Keith opened his mouth, but Lance held up a hand, “Let me finish,” Keith huffed, but let Lance continue, “I’ve always had this façade. Confident, loud, you know,” Keith only nodded, “but really, I’m very insecure and have low self-esteem. I’ve only shown that to my family. It's why Veronica showed me how to sneak out of the Garrison,” Keith snorted, “You weren’t the only one with helpful family members. But I’m an idiot because I didn’t realize my own feelings when I came to you for advice, showing you the side of me only my family saw,” Keith walked closer to Lance, “I’m not really the brightest-”

“You are,” Keith cut him off, grabbing Lance’s hand, “You’re incredibly smart, Lance.”

Lance huffed a laugh, “Brightest with my feelings, Keith,” he said, “It’s taken me a little longer than it probably should’ve,” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, “I know you and emotions don’t…mix well sometimes,” Keith chuckled, “And…I’m not confident enough to go that far either, but I do like you, Keith. Like…a lot. I know…once we go back into space we’ll have to focus a lot more on defeating Haggar rather than…this,” he gestured between them, “But-” Lance cut himself off as Keith turned Lance’s face to look at him.

“Lance,” Keith smiled, “Shut up,” and he leaned down slightly and did what he only dreamed of.

When they pulled away, Lance smiled, “Best way for you to shut me up,” he said.

Keith snorted before pulling Lance into a hug, “Idiot,” he whispered.

Both Paladins failed to notice the snow falling around them and the forest around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this was a challenge to write, but there was so much I wanted to cram in here and I had a word limit. But I am happy with how it turned out. There is artwork that goes with this, as it was how the Zine worked. You can find my partner and the accompanying art here: https://www.instagram.com/nasenaya/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. There will also be a mini-story (not related to this one) that I also did for the Zine. I'll try to have that one out in the next couple of days. I work in retail and it's the holidays. I'm swamped.


End file.
